This invention relates to voltage-controlled oscillators.
A frequency oscillator, such as a voltage-controlled oscillator (VCO), is an important component in telecommunication and other devices. The VCO is used as a local oscillator for up/down converters in radio systems, and as a modem oscillator in virtually all wireless and cellular systems.
The VCO is often manually adjusted during manufacturing to trim the center frequency of the resonator. However, this trimming or tuning process occupies a significant portion of the cost of a VCO. Therefore, it is advantageous is to design a system in which the tuning process during manufacturing can be eliminated.